Passion
by Glasgow
Summary: Bien qu'ils soient contraints de partager leur chambre d'hôtel avec Lestrade, Holmes entend bien profiter de son Watson comme il se doit. Holmes/Watson


Vous avez remarqué, hein, mes titres sont toujours aussi recherchés XD

Et sinon je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite, malgré ce que la lecture du résumé aurait pu laisser craindre non, Lestrade ne va pas se joindre à Holmes et Watson durant leurs... joyeusetés. J'ai bien un esprit parfois tordu, mais pas à ce point. Non, lorsque cela arrivera, ce sera avec les personnages de la série (oui parce que mon projet de threesome est bien commencé, reste à réussir à le finir^^) Bref, je mégare là. Donc pour cette fic-ci c'est plutôt tout simplement Watson qui fait la découverte de nouvelles choses, uniquement avec Holmes ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Occupé à surveiller la maison d'un suspect, perdue en pleine campagne, avec mes compagnons d'infortune, je devais faire de plus en plus d'efforts pour résister à un besoin impérieux de claquer des dents dans l'espoir illusoire de me réchauffer. Près de moi j'avisai Lestrade, qui ne semblait guère en meilleur état que moi, rassurant d'une certaine manière. Quant à Holmes au contraire, il semblait impassible, les yeux résolument fixés sur la bâtisse sombre malgré la neige qui s'évertuait à tomber dru. Plusieurs heures que nous étions là, à attendre une hypothétique sortie de l'homme que nous soupçonnions d'une série de meurtres et que nous avions suivi depuis Londres. Nous pataugions dans la neige à moitié fondue sous nos pieds, qui s'infiltrait dans nos chaussures et mouillait nos pantalons.

Entendant l'inspecteur émettre un énième grognement, je tentai une nouvelle fois de faire fléchir mon ami.

« Holmes, la neige tombe de plus en plus fort, et il fait de plus en plus sombre, il ne sortira plus ce soir.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? » souffla le détective, imperturbable comme toujours.

Alors que Lestrade et moi étions prêts à geler sur place, lui semblait aussi à son aise que s'il s'était trouvé installé confortablement dans notre salon chauffé de Baker Street.

« Vous avez décrit vous-même son modus operandi, insistai-je en tentant de contrôler mes tremblements. Il met près d'une heure à… s'occuper si je puis dire de ses victimes. N'étant pas un surhomme, à l'inverse de vous semble-t-il, il n'agira pas avec ce froid. Et comment débusquerait-il une proie d'ailleurs ? Nous devons être les seuls fous encore dehors.

- Watson, très cher, je vous connais trop bien. Si nous partons et qu'il frappe ce soir, moi j'y verrai une nouvelle source d'indices, vous en revanche ne vous le pardonnerez jamais. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer, les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Il avait raison comme de bien entendu. Voulais-je réellement prendre un tel risque pour mon petit confort personnel ? Lestrade, qui se laissait moins manipuler que moi lorsqu'il s'agissait des sentiments, intervint alors.

« Si nous restons là, c'est nous qui n'y survivrons pas. Et là vous n'aurez aucun indice à relever si ce n'est deux corps complètement gelés. »

Je le remerciais pour son soutient d'un bref hochement de tête avant de réajuster mon écharpe sur mon visage.

« Nous avons juste le temps de rejoindre le village et trouver l'hôtel avant de dépérir corps et bien », reprit le policier.

La perspective de cette marche de quelques miles, que j'avais oubliée jusque-là, acheva de me convaincre. Une heure de plus et je n'aurai plus la force de me mettre en route. Aussi lorsque Holmes m'interrogea du regard je ne pus que hocher de la tête.

« Partons, soufflai-je, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Nous reviendrons demain à la première heure. »

Si les conditions le permettent, conclu-je pour moi-même. Le voyant encore hésiter, je me sentis obligé d'apporter une précision, que je clamai avec toute la fermeté dont j'étais encore capable à ce stade.

« Et vous venez avec nous ! Il hors de question de vous laisser seul en arrière. Je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser vous tuer aussi stupidement. »

Le détective me fit bien comprendre son mécontentement à coup de grognements exaspérés, il dut pourtant admettre que j'avais raison puisqu'il capitula enfin.

« Soit. Puisque vous êtes tous deux des petites natures, allons-y ! »

Je ne relevai pas la critique et espérai que Lestrade fasse de même, nul besoin de provoquer une dispute pour l'instant et garder plutôt notre énergie en vu du trajet qui nous attendait. Et bien nous en prit car il nous fallu déployer toutes nos forces pour atteindre le village sous le blizzard qui allait en s'intensifiant un peu plus à chaque instant. Nous mîmes près de deux heures pour couvrir un trajet qui ne devait pas demander trente minutes en temps normal. Plus d'une fois, le visage battu par la neige, le corps tanguant sous les assauts du vent, je crus bien ne plus être capable d'avancer davantage. Dans le noir presque total, je fus heureux tel un enfant le jour de Noël lorsque je vis apparaître la façade éclairée de la petite auberge, promesse de chaleur et de repos.

Pénétrant dans le vestibule de l'établissement, nous nous secouâmes pour nous débarrasser de la neige qui recouvrait nos vêtements, puis je soufflai sur mes doigts glacés malgré mes gants. Une nouvelle foi Holmes donnait l'impression de revenir d'une simple promenade de santé et je me pris à envier le peu d'emprise que semblait avoir sur lui le monde extérieur. Comme tout semblait aisé pour lui. Il fit néanmoins montre de réaction humaine en montrant son mécontentement lorsque nous retrouvâmes le patron à la réception.

« Bien le bonsoir messieurs, lança-t-il d'un ton chaleureux avant de nous considérer tous les trois d'un œil critique – notre mise n'y était certainement pas étrangère. Vous arrivez au bon moment, le dîner va être servi dans un instant dans la salle à manger. En revanche si vous voulez une réservation pour la nuit comme le temps le laisser à supposer, je me dois de vous annoncer qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chambre libre. »

Et à cet instant j'entendis mon compagnon marmonner un juron. Je savais que ce n'était certes pas le fait de partager sa chambre avec moi qui le faisait réagir ainsi, mais il n'avait pas montré beaucoup d'intérêt pour notre compagnon de voyage, pas au point de dormir avec lui en tout les cas.

Ignorant cette réaction, je plaquai sur mon visage mon sourire le plus affable et assurai que ce serait parfait. Nous payâmes d'avance puis je pris la clé.

« Nous verrons cela en temps voulu », affirmai-je à un Holmes dépité.

A cet instant je me fichai totalement de cette histoire de chambre tout comme je me sentais prêt à dormir à même le sol simplement pour couper court à la discussion. Si j'avais toujours froid, à présent que j'étais dans un environnement hospitalier je réalisai surtout combien j'étais affamé. Je ne voulais prendre le risque de me brouiller avec le propriétaire des lieux, ni remettre à plus tard la promesse d'un dîner que j'estimais amplement mérité. J'attrapai donc Holmes par la manche et l'attirai à ma suite vers la salle à manger, Lestrade sur les talons.

Nous prîmes place à la table la plus proche de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu qui acheva de chasser les effets de cette journée en plein air. La pièce était richement décorée dans des teintes sombres, l'ambiance était feutrée et le personnel tout à fait sympathique. Le repas fut délicieux et le vin me mit du baume au cœur tout en rendant toute sa gaieté à un Lestrade tout aussi épuisé que moi. Tous deux devisâmes tranquillement tandis que Holmes demeurait dans un silence méditatif, mangeant à peine malgré mes demandes répétitives.

Nous nous installâmes ensuite dans des fauteuils confortables et passâmes l'heure suivante à fumer, tout en rêvassant tranquillement pour ma part. Si j'occultais les heures précédentes et ne songeais au lendemain, alors il m'était aisé de m'imaginer en vacances tant l'ambiance ici était agréable. L'assassin que nous avions poursuivi jusqu'ici avait beau être particulièrement monstrueux dans sa façon de traiter ses victimes et mériter par là même la potence dans les plus brefs délais, j'étais heureux de pouvoir m'accorder un peu de temps pour moi. Près de huit jours que nous le chassions sans relâche, ce qui auprès de mon infatigable compagnon n'étais pas une mince affaire. J'étais reconnaissant comme il se doit pour cette soirée de relâche.

Fixant mon regard sur le détective, je fus peiné de découvrir son air grave. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il profite de la vie comme je savais si bien le faire pour ma part, qu'il apprenne à se détendre. Il semblait considérer que seul le travail comptait et même notre couple trouvait bien peu grâce à ses yeux. Pourtant je continuais à l'aimer de tout mon cœur et faisais tout pour lui offrir le plaisir auquel il était en droit de prétendre. Dans ce but, je lui tendis un verre de cognac, qu'il considéra avec suspicion.

« Pour vous détendre », dis-je simplement.

Il l'accepta finalement et le dégusta à petites gorgées tandis que près de nous Lestrade somnolait déjà. Holmes me gratifia tout à coup d'un regard que j'eus le plus grand mal à définir. Satisfaction, désir,…entre autre, semblaient briller dans ses yeux. Si nous avions été seuls dans l'intimité de notre appartement de Baker Street j'aurais estimé qu'il avait envie de moi, mais ici même dans cette pièce où nous n'étions seuls, avec de surcroît la perspective de partager ensuite notre chambre avec le policier, je chassai cette idée saugrenue. Même lui ne pouvait être aussi tordu.

Puis vint l'heure tant redoutée du couché. Si la chambre était confortable, meublée avec goût et d'une taille tout à fait convenable pour trois hommes, il demeurait un problème d'envergure. Elle ne comportait que deux lits.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de dormir avec vous Holmes, maugréa Lestrade d'un ton bourru.

- Vous semblez lire dans mes pensées cher inspecteur. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je suis sûr que le bon docteur Watson ne verra pas d'inconvénient à partager ma couche. »

Un je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa voix me fit craindre le pire et j'envisageai un instant de dormir auprès du policier, tout en sachant que je ne pourrais m'en tirer à si bon compte connaissant le détective.

« Si cela convient au docteur alors je ne dis pas non », confirma Lestrade, qui semblait trop heureux de sauter sur l'occasion.

J'eus un petit hochement de tête, tout en craignant ce qui allait sans nul doute se produire. A la vérité partager mon lit avec Holmes ne changeait pas de notre quotidien, mais ce soir, avec la présence d'un tiers dans la pièce, je sentais que j'allais regretter cette proximité. Le sourire satisfait de mon amant n'était certes pas pour me rassurer.

« Voilà est parfais », conclut-il d'un ton un peu trop sûr.

Allongé dans le noir, profitant de la chaleur agréable après cette journée glaciale, je ne trouvai rien à redire lorsque Holmes se rapprocha davantage de moi. Je me blottis contre lui en savourant le contact avec son corps. Lestrade après tout ne risquait pas de soupçonner cette étreinte douce du fond de son propre lit. Satisfait, je me laissai vite aller et somnolais déjà lorsque j'entendis mon compagnon gémir.

« Il fallait qu'il ronfle évidemment », marmonna-t-il.

Effectivement, de l'autre lit provenait la respiration profonde et régulière de Lestrade, qui manifestement avait été plus prompt que moi à s'endormir. Pourtant le ronflement n'avait rien d'assourdissant, je l'entendais à peine moi-même.

« Watson, vous dormez ?

- Aucun risque avec vous qui gigotez tout contre moi. Calmez-vous et vous vous endormirez vite vous aussi.

- Avec ce bruit ?

- C'est toujours plus agréable que vous entendre martyriser votre violon à une heure indécente. Laissez donc ce pauvre inspecteur tranquille. Et veuillez retirer vos pieds froids des miens je vous prie, repris-je précipitamment en frissonnant.

- Justement, j'ai une méthode infaillible pour nous réchauffer tous les deux.

- Holmes ! dis-je en tentant de montrer toute la force de ma conviction, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée en parlant à voix basse. Nous partageons notre chambre avec un inspecteur de Scotland Yard et vous voulez vous prêter à une telle activité ? Vous ne pouvez être sérieux.

- Vous plaisantez ? J'y ai songé dès que j'ai compris que nous pourrions faire chambre commune sans éveiller les soupçons.

- Vous devez être fou !

- Ne voyez-vous donc pas ce que la situation à d'excitante ? Allons mon vieux… »

Son ton était clairement joueur et je le détestais pour cela.

« Prendre le risque de nous faire envoyer en prison pour satisfaire vos envies absurdes… franchement, j'ai mieux à faire.

- Comme si Lestrade envisagerait un instant de nous dénoncer. Et si cela devait arriver je saurais tout prendre sur moi disant que je vous ai forcé la main.

- Exactement ce que vous êtes en train de faire », notai-je avec ironie.

Je n'arrivais à croire que nous puissions avoir une conversation aussi absurde, cela dépassait l'entendement. J'avais pourtant déjà compris que je n'aurais pas gain de cause malgré toutes les protestations. Pour confirmer cet état de fait, mon compagnon s'installait déjà tranquillement sur moi, ses lèvres prenant possession de mon cou sans autre forme de procès.

« Holmes…, soufflai-je avec difficulté. Sherlock…

- Vous en avez envie aussi, j'en suis certain.

- Ce serait avec plaisir bien sûr, mais… Lestrade…

- Alors laissez-vous faire et veillez à ne faire aucun bruit. »

C'était de la pure folie et pourtant entre ses mains qui exploraient déjà mon corps et sa propre envie il était parvenu à réveiller la mienne, je n'avais plus la moindre volonté. Une fois de plus, comme cela m'arrivait tellement souvent en sa compagnie, je m'en voulais de me montrer si faible, de le laisser m'imposer chacun de ses désirs, même les plus fous, dès lors qu'il insistait un peu. Je devais pourtant me faire une raison, notre relation fonctionnait ainsi, quoi que je tente.

Je gémis pitoyablement lorsqu'il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille, là où j'aimais tellement cela. J'en fus quitte pour laisser échapper un profond geignement.

« J'avais dit sans bruit » rappela-t-il avec amusement.

Je hochai la tête avec difficulté, bien conscient que là demeurait mon problème, je n'étais guère un modèle de discrétion dans ces moments-là, ce qui était toujours source de fierté pour mon amant. Je m'apprêtais à en faire la remarque dans une ultime tentative de tout interrompre mais le baiser dont il me gratifia me fit tout oublier instantanément. Ne restait que cette bouche sur la mienne et ce corps avide se frottant au mien.

Nous nous déshabillâmes mutuellement, nous contorsionnant de concert, lorsque le lit grinça. Le cœur battant la chamade, nous nous immobilisâmes en retenant notre souffle, mais rien n'indiquait que Lestrade ait entendu quoi que ce soit.

« Excitant, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla mon compagnon à mon oreille.

Vaincue, je ne pus que hocher la tête. Parce que c'était vrai. Cette sensation de danger était pour beaucoup dans mon excitation qui allait crescendo. Je ne m'étais jamais senti frustré dans ma vie sexuelle ni senti en manque de quoi que ce soit, mais je réalisai combien une situation originale et potentiellement dangereuse pouvait être jouissive. Moi qui avais tenté de repousser désespérément mon amant, j'avais désormais un besoin impérieux de lui. Je le voulais si fort que ma vie semblait dépendre de chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Je tremblais, la tête me tournait et j'en étais à un point où je me fichais que nous soyons pris sur le fait. Je voulais juste que Holmes me prenne, fort, tellement fort…

Comme cela arrivait souvent, il sembla lire dans les pensées et tandis qu'une main caressait mon membre pleinement érigé, il glissa l'autre sur mon visage, effleurant mes paupières, mon nez, mes lèvres. Je pris alors ses doigts dans ma bouche et les suçai goulûment, étouffant du même coup le cri qui montait en moi tandis qu'il me prenait entièrement dans sa main, son pouce titillant mon gland sensible. Le désir coulait brutalement dans mes veines et je compris que ce soir il n'y aurait pas de longs préliminaires, pas davantage que nous ne prendrions notre temps. Non, ce serait rapide, brutal, à l'image de ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre à cet instant.

Mon compagnon retira ses doigts mouillés de ma salive et les remplaça par ses lèvres, sa langue fouillant, possédant ma bouche.

Sans stopper notre baiser il s'agenouilla entre mes cuisses ouvertes et glissa un doigt en moi. Je me cambrai en accrochant mes mains à ses épaules, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Mon gémissement fut étouffé par ses lèvres, mais le lit à nouveau avait grincé. Toujours aucune réaction de la part de Lestrade pour autant. Tout allait bien, estimai-je de mauvaise foi, je n'avais de toute façon plus aucune intention d'arrêter là.

Holmes me prépara rapidement puis je nouai mes jambes à ses hanches tout en éprouvant de la frustration à l'égard de l'obscurité de la pièce. J'aimais fixer mon compagnon dans les yeux tandis qu'il me pénétrait, j'aimais l'éclat unique de son regard lors de cet instant particulier. Mais j'oubliai cet inconfort tandis que mon amant me demandait mon assentiment, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille. Evidemment lui non plus ne pouvait se fier à l'expression de mon visage cette fois. Je m'empressai de le rassurer.

Connaissant ma propension à me montrer bruyant à cet instant critique, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes sans la moindre douceur avant de me pénétrer enfin. Mon corps parfaitement façonné pour accueillir le sien, je me laissai glisser dans la plus parfaite des délectations en soupirant profondément. Nous n'aurions pu être plus liés, plus en phase et c'était cet attachement plus que tout autre que je cherchais en m'offrant à lui, comme si je n'avais plus d'existence propre, qu'il ne me restait qu'à être guidé par lui.

Je relâchai ses épaules pour agripper plutôt le drap, cambrant le dos. Sherlock en profita pour se redresser et commencer à se mouvoir lentement. Un grognement de frustration m'échappa. Même si j'avais conscience que c'était pour ménager le lit, c'était beaucoup trop lent pour me satisfaire.

« Sherlock…

- Eh, c'est vous qui craigniez que notre ami ne se réveille. Je fais au mieux.

- A ce rythme vous aurez bientôt ma mort sur la conscience. »

Il eut un petit rire qui me sembla tout à fait ensorcelant. L'instant d'après il mit effectivement plus de vigueur dans ses mouvements. Le lit protesta, grinçant en rythme mais je n'en avais cure à ce stade. Lestrade pouvait bien se réveiller, rameuter tout l'hôtel ou venir se joindre à nous, plus rien n'importait à part ce que Holmes était présentement occupé à me faire. Je me mordis la lèvre lorsqu'il toucha ma prostate et ne la lâchai plus, la ravageant de mes dents à mesure que lui ravageait mon corps.

Comme je l'avais soupçonné, ce n'était pas cette fois que nous risquions de prendre notre temps. Les reins en feu, j'étais déjà au bord de l'extase. Tout en continuant aller et venir en moi, Holmes me porta le coup de grâce en portant la main à mon érection. Les yeux clos, j'ouvris la bouche en grand dans un spasme, luttant pour garder le silence mais mon monde explosa tandis que je me répandais longuement et un premier son m'échappa lorsque je m'abandonnai enfin. Mon compagnon appuya sa main libre sur ma bouche, atténuant mon cri et y mit plus de force, presque jusqu'à m'étouffer tandis que sa propre jouissance l'emportait, seul un hoquet lui échappant.

Il retomba ensuite dans mes bras et nous calmâmes nos respirations anarchiques de concert.

« Nous sommes deux fous, articulai-je avec difficulté lorsque je fus à nouveau capable de parler.

- Certes, pourtant je sais que vous avez aimé. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas sentit aussi réactif à chacune de mes caresses.

- Eh bien j'imagine qu'un peu d'originalité une fois au lit ne peut faire de mal à personne.

- Voilà une remarque dont je saurais me souvenir en temps voulu », dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Je me sentis tout émoustillé par ses propos, ne pouvant m'empêcher, après l'extase que je venais de connaître, d'imaginer le monde de débauche qu'il était certainement à même de me faire découvrir.

« Vous seul êtes capable d'obtenir ce genre de prouesse de ma part.

- J'espère bien mon cher John, j'espère bien. »

Nous échangeâmes un baiser dans lequel cette fois il ne demeurait que douceur puis mon amour m'enlaça tendrement. Satisfait, parfaitement heureux, je fermai les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, et m'endormis presque immédiatement.

ooOoo

Au matin je savourais un délicieux café lorsque Lestrade nous rejoignit Holmes et moi dans la salle à manger. Dehors la neige avait enfin cessé de tomber, mais selon le propriétaire des lieux la température avait chuté de plus belle. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le détective d'organiser notre nouvelle journée de surveillance. J'en étais pour ma part à réfléchir à un moyen de transporter du café chaud, qui me semblait vital pour les heures à venir. Le policier s'assit en face de moi en nous saluant et se servit lui-même du breuvage qui embaumait puis des toasts, qu'il entreprit de beurrer généreusement. Tout en mangeant avec avidité, il leva les yeux vers moi et sembla tout à coup se figer. Et zut ! pensai-je avec déception. J'avais espéré qu'il ne remarque rien mais apparemment il n'était pas aussi aveugle que Holmes aimait à le prétendre.

« Votre lèvre docteur, dit-il une fois la bouche vide. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

J'avais noté ce détail moi aussi un peu plus tôt en m'observant dans la glace pendant ma toilette. J'avais malmené ma lèvre inférieure si fort cette nuit, la mordant au lieu de crier mon plaisir que j'avais fini par me couper. Restait à présent une enflure et une croute rougie, comme si quelqu'un m'avait frappé. Ce constat fut ma porte de sortie, réalisai-je sous le regard curieux de mon interlocuteur.

« Il s'avère que Holmes bouge pendant la nuit, dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais égal. Il m'a donné un coup en dormant. »

A ses mots, le détective sembla tout à coup s'intéresser à ce qui se passait à sa table et eut à mon encontre un regard malicieux tandis que Lestrade lâchait un borborygme outré.

« La prochaine fois nous l'enverrons dormir dans la baignoire, lança-t-il, fier de sa plaisanterie.

- Oh mais le bon docteur Watson a aimé ma compagnie contrairement aux apparences. N'est-ce pas docteur ? »

Je fusillai mon compagnon du regard, tentant de lui faire comprendre une nouvelle fois combien je détestais à le voir tenir pareils propos ambigus, puis j'eus un sourire contrit pour le policier. Celui-ci, habitué aux frasques du détective au moins autant que moi, haussa négligemment les épaules sans relever la remarque.

« Ainsi je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mal dormi, reprit-il ensuite.

- Vous avez mal dormi ? » m'enquis-je avec inquiétude.

Se pouvait-il qu'il sache exactement ce que mon amant et moi avions fait ? Allait-il nous passer les menottes, nous conduire droit autant à la disgrâce qu'en cellule ? Je compris à son air naïf qu'il n'en était rien.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du vent, du bâtiment ou d'une personne bien peu respectueuse d'autrui mais il y avait comme une sorte de grincement, de gémissement… C'était fort désagréable. Ne comptez pas sur moi en tout cas pour recommander cet établissement à qui que ce soit. »

Sentant la chaleur envahir mon visage, je sus que j'avais rougi violemment.

« Je n'ai rien entendu, articulai-je difficilement en baissant les yeux. J'ai dormi comme une souche.

- Et vous Holmes ? »

Celui-ci eut un soupir dépité puis se leva avant de répondre avec exaspération.

« Comme toujours mon cher Lestrade vous avez toutes les informations mais demeurez incapable d'en tirer la solution qui s'impose. »

Sur ce il nous planta là, le policier le suivant du regard, ses traits reflétant la plus parfaite incompréhension.

Tout en maudissant Holmes et son sens de l'à-propos, je me lançai dans la contemplation de mon assiette désormais vide, quoi que jetant des coups d'œil discrets à mon ami. Lestrade médita un instant cette tirade apparemment totalement obscure pour lui avant finalement de se resservir du café. Bénissant son manque de curiosité, je quittai la table à mon tour en m'excusant.

Si cette seconde journée d'attente dans le froid fut à nouveau difficile et terriblement longue, cette fois au moins elle porta ses fruits. En début de soirée l'homme que nous avions suivi depuis Londres quitta sa propriété cossue pour descendre en ville. Ne semblant guère se méfier, le filer s'avéra particulièrement aisé. Nous le vîmes choisir sa proie, à savoir un touriste qui sortait de l'hôtel où nous séjournions justement et qui avait décidé d'une promenade malgré la nuit, et nous pûmes agir prestement au moment où il s'apprêtait à frapper au détour d'une ruelle déserte. L'homme fut remis aux autorités du coin puis Lestrade négocia un bon moment afin d'obtenir qu'il ne soit ensuite renvoyé dans la capitale, où il serait jugé pour trois meurtres. Holmes et moi, en tant que simples civiles furent dûment interrogés quant à notre participation à tout ceci, interrogatoire qui s'éternisa du fait de manque de coopération de mon camarade. C'est ainsi que nous en finîmes aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Après un petit-déjeuner rapide à l'hôtel, où nous avions tout de même gardé notre chambre au cas où, nous arrivâmes à la gare pour le premier train du matin.

Installés dans un compartiment vide, Lestrade passa le début du trajet à se satisfaire de cette arrestation rondement menée. A l'entendre, il avait évidemment fait le plus gros du travail tout seul. Alors que Holmes gardait obstinément le regard sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre, je l'écoutais pour ma part poliment, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait nulle méchanceté dans ses propos. Sans aucune prétention le policer continuait malgré toutes ces années à nous prendre Holmes et moi pour de simples amateurs, convaincu que lui seul menait ses enquêtes à bien. Quand il était de bonne humeur, le détective se contentait de l'ignorer, comme à cet instant, mas il lui arrivait souvent de lui lancer des piques parfaitement cinglantes qui ne semblaient pourtant avoir aucun effet. De mon côté je n'ai jamais eu le cœur à remettre à sa place ce brave inspecteur, bien conscient qu'il était suffisamment mal considéré par sa hiérarchie pour cette collaboration pourtant fructueuse entre nous.

Notre nuit blanche finit pourtant pas avoir raison de l'inspecteur et il s'endormit brutalement. Je le fixai un moment, envisageant de l'imiter, lorsque Holmes vient s'asseoir tout à côté de moi. Il posa la main sur mon genou et je me pris à savourer ce simple contact.

« Cher John, j'aimerais que nous parlions de la nuit dernière. »

Je lui lançais un regard surpris, ne comprenant guère où il voulait en venir. Certes nous avions fait l'amour passionnément, mais ce n'était pas la première fois, et certainement pas davantage la dernière, je ne voyais donc pas l'intérêt de revenir dessus.

« Avez-vous aimé ce que nous avons fait ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.

- J'aime à chaque fois.

- Je parle de cette fois plus spécifiquement, insista-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

- Eh bien la situation était… excitante. Je ne sais pas si j'ai aimé davantage, mais il est vrai que cette situation pour le moins inédite m'a terriblement plu. Pourquoi cette question ? Il y avait tout de même à tout cela, et vous-même devez le reconnaître, un côté malsain. »

Je le sentis se tendre au dernier mot et regrettai immédiatement de l'avoir utilisé.

« Dites-moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur Sherlock », repris-je précipitamment.

Il hocha lentement la tête, manifestement à la recherche de ses mots et je fus troublé de le voir ainsi, lui habituellement débordant d'assurance.

« Attention, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, commença-t-il lentement. J'aime faire l'amour avec vous. Et je n'ai jamais éprouvé la moindre frustration à cet égard. J'ai découvert les sentiments avec vous et ai pu constater combien liés au sexe il en résultait un mélange des plus exaltants. Ne pas me concentrer sur mon seul plaisir mais faire en sorte que mon amant en éprouve également, peut être davantage même, était nouveau avec vous et j'ai réalisé du même coup combien c'était bon.

- Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a toujours un mais. »

Ma réaction douce sembla l'aider à se détendre tout à fait. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut avec le calme qui le définissait si bien.

« Le fait est qu'avant vous j'avais certaines habitudes dans un club pour messieurs à Londres. Un endroit où je rêve de vous emmener depuis bien longtemps. Or l'étape que nous venons de franchir durant cette nuit me laisse espérer que vous êtes enfin prêt.

- Quelles habitudes ? m'enquis-je avec un frisson d'excitation.

- Pas maintenant mon vieux. Il vous faudra me faire confiance en temps voulu. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que si vous avez aimé cette expérience autant que je le pense, alors vous ne serez pas déçu. »

Tandis qu'il prenait ma main dans la sienne, entremêlant amoureusement nos doigts, je me pris à imaginer ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Après tout je n'étais pas ignare et avais entendu bien souvent certaines rumeurs sur ces clubs que la police voyait d'un bien mauvais œil. Nous observerions d'autres couples occupés à copuler, nous aurions des spectateurs à notre tour, un homme pourrait même se joindre à nous…. C'était de la folie et pourtant cela m'excitait atrocement. Holmes était décidément capable de me pousser toujours plus loin. Tout comme il l'avait fait des années plus tôt en initiant le premier baiser entre nous alors que je me pensais exclusivement attiré par les femmes. A croire qu'il me connait mieux que je ne me connais moi-même.

Je serrai davantage sa main dans la mienne en esquissant un sourire épanoui.

« J'ai toute confiance en vous et vous suivrai au bout du monde », dis-je avec assurance.

Satisfait, il hocha la tête avant de m'attirer à lui pour effleurer mes lèvres ses siennes.

« Vous êtes la perfection même John. »

Voilà un compliment rare dans sa bouche, que je savais apprécier à sa juste valeur. J'étais décidément totalement épanoui au sein de cette relation si particulière. Et les expériences à venir s'annonçaient tout à fait délicieuses.

**THE END.**


End file.
